Beginning of the END
by BigChillFreak
Summary: You shouldn't play with time it usually comes with a price, what happens when the one who rules time decides to change the rules. Thrust back to X778 Natsu has no idea what has happened, else were Zeref finds himself in a similar situation for what reason did this happen. Will this change things. And knowing the future, knowing that in the end you are the one who caused war.
1. Tick Tock

**Tick Tock**

"Natsu? Natsu?" A voice asked sounding far away to Natsu, everything was just dark.

"Hey idiot wake up!" Natsu couldn't help the small spark of anger at that voice; he'd recognize it anywhere only it sounded different from what he heard a few weeks ago.

Figuring out he had probably fallen asleep he opened his eyes, and instead of freaking out just tilted his head.

"What happened, did someone reverse your ages again?" Natsu asked seeing as that was the only rational explanation for his friends being young again, well if they were his friends.

That thought didn't go too far when Gray and Erza gave him weird looks.

"Did you finally break your head?" Gray scoffed at the dragon slayer confusing Natsu more than angering him.

Erza gave him a worried look as she kneeled near him poking at his head, which caused him to scowl.

"Erza what are you doing?" he asked the reequip mage.

"You haven't sustained any injuries to your head have you?" she asked as Natsu growled.

"I'm fine! Stop treating me like a kid" at that Gray smirked.

"What are you talking about? You are a kid" Gray pointed out.

"What!?" that time Natsu finally noticed that Erza was a quite a few inches taller than him and that his voice sounded like his younger self again.

Finally standing up and inspecting himself he began to panic as Erza and Gray seemed confused, looking towards Erza he asked.

"What year is it?" both gave him confused looks.

"He really did take a blow to the head" Gray muttered only for Erza to punch him on the head.

"Its X778, but you should know that" Erza looked at him in worry as Natsu was having an internal break down.

X778! Just how had this happened, he couldn't even try to remember as at that moment a large headache come on.

The two took notice as Gray decided to keep his comments to himself, since it seemed something really was wrong.

The two had gone looking for the flame brain when they found him passed out behind the guild, he seemed fine but there was something different Gray just didn't know what.

"Perhaps we should head back to the guild, then you can tell us why you were asleep outside" Erza offered the dragon slayer.

"Uh, I'm fine I just fell asleep" Natsu lied the headache receding.

He should have known better as Erza walked over giving him one of her usual glares, he just sighed not in the mood to put up an act.

He didn't know how he ended up in what seemed like the past, and he honestly shouldn't change anything in case he figured out how this happened.

But after what the guild had gone through in the future, he wasn't up for putting up a fake front in front of Erza.

"Fine" he saw Erza blink in surprise and Gray look at him weirdly.

Walking ahead of the two he didn't notice the worried glances between the two, meanwhile someone else was also confused.

On Fairy Tails sacred island, a certain black wizard was also as confused as his brother.

Not even the immortal black wizard knew what was going on, but unlike his younger brother had a better chance of not affecting the past.

He was after all suppose to be a myth, at least in this current time.

And somewhere else on a plain unreachable to both humans and demons, but only to those of the spirit plain watched a woman.

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Reverse the clock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Reverse the clock_

 _Lives taken_

 _Lives saved_

 _Truths revealed_

 _Second chances made_

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _A second chance_

 _Tick tock_

 _Reverse the clock_

 _Tick tock_

 _The clock no more_

 _This is the final change of the world_

 _The woman stopped her chanting as the image before her warped to show both brothers actions, one on an isolated island the other in a guild._

 _Golden eyes with a strange pupil resembling a clock, watched._

" _What will you both do now Zeref and Natsu Dragneel; in conditions of my own "the woman asked no one, how things would play out with this second chance._

 _Behind her was a clock voices were heard voices of a previous future, would the lines lead back to that clock or would they lead to something new?_

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _There runs the clock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Time to stop the clock_

 **This is an experiment fanfic, I purposely made the first chapter short I'm still working on my other fan fics but I kinda want to write this one. If you like the idea and think I should continue this story then leave a review if you tell me it's not a great idea I'll take the story off of fanfiction forever and never upload it again, this is my first time dealing with this kind of fanfic so please leave an honest opinion thank you or PM me either one works for communication**


	2. Same as it Never Was

**Same as it Never Was**

On an almost uninhabited island at a gravesite, the spirit of Fairy Tail's first master looked around.

She had been sure she had gone back, to get ready but now she was back on Tenrou Island.

Mavis was one of the few unaffected by the time change, and like the brother's she too was part of this game a time goddess decided to play.

Why a god would do this, well time would one day tell.

For her brother had caused an upset, something they were not allowed to do.

Now there were two ways this would end, in despair or in tragedy for there is no happy ending to this story.

 **(Fairy Tail X778)**

Any doubts of this being a dream were kicked out of Natsu mind as he looked around the guild; the only familiar face was gramps.

Everyone else was either younger or some member's that would leave Fairy Tail during their seven year sleep were still around.

It was strange being back in the past seeing everyone happy, knowing that in the not too distant future only heartache and war would await them.

A heartache he himself helped caused indirectly, the though made Natsu swallow thickly looking back to see Erza and Gray, the red head walking towards him while Gray's attention was taken by Cana.

"Natsu are you alright? You seem unwell?" Erza asked as she came up behind Natsu, he had seemed fine but now he seemed almost sick.

If he wasn't so busy trying to keep from just straight out running out of the guild, Erza's quiet approach would have surprised him.

Looking back with the fake tooth grinned" I'm fine, really Erza" the look she gave him was one of surprise and slight anger.

After all no one lied to Erza and got away with it, luck was on Natsu side today though.

"You're actually worrying about pinky? Geez, that's a first going soft on me Erza" taunted the very familiar voice of a certain take over mage.

Mirajane, kind and sweet if not a little frightening in the future; was currently glowing in a mischievous purple aura as she glared at her rival.

Taking a few steps back Natsu watched as Erza gained an angry red aura as she glared at the oldest of the takeover siblings.

"Come down here and say that to my face you witch!" several heads turned to the two teenage girls as was usual.

For Natsu it was a weird sight, it had been a long time since Mira acted like this.

So long many in the guild had gotten use to her sweet and caring personality, even when she had gained her magic back she hadn't been arrogant as she was now in her youth.

Taking the opportunity to sneak away from Erza, who once caught someone in a lie wouldn't let go.

Began to make his way to the main doors, looking around it was a bit nostalgic.

Wakaba and Macao hadn't really changed much from their younger selves; Levy was reading a book with a bouncing Jet and a still Droy trying to see what the bluenette was reading.

This is what would later lead to their infatuation with the bluenette, not knowing that completion would be in their future in the form of an Iron dragon slayer who seemed oblivious.

But they weren't the one's he was keeping an eye out for, finally the sight of familiar short white hair and a small blue kitten sitting with a younger Elfman made him quicken his pace.

If Lisanna caught him he'd never be alone, especially since this was still around the time she called herself his wife.

A thought that made him sweat drop as he realized he'd have to relive that, if he couldn't figure out how to get back to his time.

Of course as he made his way outside into what he now noticed was a slightly chilled air, as it seemed it was early fall the color's hadn't changed by much but a tree or two had yellowing leave's.

Yet someone had spotted the dragon slayer watching, and following in the shadows.

For Natsu and Zeref weren't the only one's brought back, gods couldn't change parallel worlds after all.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Natsu began to walk towards were he knew the river was, thinking wasn't something Natsu did often not because he was an idiot as his friends had all decided.

Because it was impractical in his opinion, he always went with his gut thinking meant letting possible what ifs? Letting doubt cloud the mind.

Others might disagree like Gray, but his magic didn't require much thinking as it did control not that he ever really controlled himself.

As much as he preferred not to think, the fact that he knew what was going to the happen in the next few years gave the guild an advantage.

But it could also be a danger, if acted on too quickly.

"This is crazy!" he exclaimed in a shout tugging at his spiky pink hair in annoyance Natsu finally saw the familiar river come into view, when he was younger which was now.

Past tenses were confusing, he often came here when he got into a particularly nasty fight with someone in guild or was sad thinking about Igneel.

That was something else for his already hurting head to process as he sat near the river bank, trying to remember what had been the last thing he did before waking up.

Unfortunately there were many fragmented memories but there was only one thing he could remember before waking up in his past, something he couldn't believe and didn't want to believe and seemed he couldn't forget.

But Zeref had pretty much rebuffed any denials, what the black mage had told him was true and no matter how much he wanted to pretend he wasn't he knew it was true.

It also explained so much to, the biggest clue had been Jackal no normal human could eat a demons curse; fire dragon slayer or not it shouldn't have been possible.

To think a whole year of training and then finding their old guild mates, only to find out the reality of the situation.

E.N.D wasn't locked away somewhere or in the book waiting to be summoned like Mard Geer and Tartaros had believe, Zeref's strongest demon was already awake and had been for a long time.

But it wasn't the reality of being Zeref's strongest demon that had haunted Natsu; it was the truth of his creation.

He was Etherious Natsu Dragneel, younger brother to Zeref Dragneel the vilest and strongest of his demons made to specifically destroy Zeref just like his fellow Etherious.

Natsu had no problem fulfilling his brother's request the urge to stop him was to great, even though it would cost him his own life in the end.

Happy had been the one to prevent that outcome though, had he not been there Natsu had no qualms in fulfilling Zeref's wish.

Especially with the sickening realizations about The Eclipse Gate, The Tower of Heaven and Deliora, what Zeref had unleashed into the world because he couldn't move on.

"When did everything get so complicated" he muttered looking at his reflection in the moving river, it was a face he hadn't seen in years.

It almost seemed foreign to him; it also made him wonder about that side of him.

What was he really a human, a dragon, or a demon? All this thinking was making his head hurt.

Things were going to become complicated; with everything he'd maybe have to relive it wasn't exactly what he'd call an easy situation.

That's when he looked up; he was younger but for some reason his sense where still a lot sharper than they were at his current age.

There was someone watching him, the activation of his magic was an instinct now to many time's in the future caution couldn't be thrown into the wind.

The flames were stronger than they should have been at the current timeline, but Natsu didn't notice to busy scanning the area for the spy he was sure was there.

"If you want a fight then get out here!" he really shouldn't threaten anyone considering the situation, but he was Natsu after all.

If being in the past wasn't enough of a shock the appearance of this next person would be.

Movement came from a bush as a very familiar figure walked out, covered in black fur except for a white muzzle. Wearing green pants, a scar near his right eye and a small sword on his back the spy revealed himself.

"You really shouldn't threaten an enemy you can't see" Panther Lily warned looking like he always did.

The sight of a familiar face caused the flame's to die out, only for confusion to follow.

"Wait you remember me?" Natsu asked the black furred Exceed who showed no signs of confusion.

Then again this was Gajeel's exceed; he was as hard to read as the rust bucket.

"Yes, though it seems you remember who I am as well" Panther Lily walked up to the dragon slayer now that he had made sure he was recognized" so mind explaining what happened? Did you have anything to do with our current state in time?" he asked Natsu.

"No, I woke up here and have no idea what's going on" Natsu had hoped Panther Lily would have an answer but it seems neither one knew what was going on.

"That's unfortunate" Lily sighed, the last thing he remembered was being with Gajeel then he woke up on the roof of the guild.

Though not the same one he remembered it was smaller and older than the previous one had been, seeing Natsu had been actively avoiding contact with anyone which in itself was suspicious.

He followed the now younger dragon slayer, leading to their meeting.

"Wait; aren't you supposed to be in Edolas? You weren't around this time" Natsu asked the exceed the darker thoughts being pushed back for now, for answer's.

"I find it strange myself, perhaps what magic did this couldn't cross over to Edolas" after all there was no longer any magic in that world.

"Great, were already screwing with the timeline" he couldn't leave Panther Lily on his own, but what would happen if he joined the guild early?

It shouldn't affect anything to badly right? After all it seemed their little trip to Edolas wasn't going to happen.

But if that was true then there was tragedy that would have to be stopped in a few years. If it was possible that Edolas really wasn't connected to earthland anymore that meant.

"Is the world trying to break my head!" Natsu complained with a childish waving of his arms.

Which at his current age wasn't at all suspicious, that and no one else was around.

"So, seeing as only we remember what should we do?" asking the dragon slayer was probably a stupid idea, but only Natsu seemed to remember the past or more like the future.

Sighing at the question" the only thing we can do, try not to change anything too much" Natsu was actually a bit nervous, he knew Ultear had time magic but never something on this level.

So whoever had done this was strong really strong, it was possible they were permanently stuck living their lives again.

"A good idea" Panther Lily was a little surprised, but the dragon slayer did have his moments.

"I'm not as dumb as every thinks ya know" Natsu tried to defend himself at the look in the exceed's face, not at all realizing he just insulted himself.

After all something's were already changed, for one they both had memories of things that had yet to happen.

Two, he knew of Zeref and his connection to the black mage and in a bit of fear wondered if Zeref still had his memories since he was immortal.

It wouldn't be easy living through the past again, knowing so much he honestly didn't think he would be able to act like his old self.

Erza already suspected something from his lack of fear, and when she caught him zoning out.

Oh yeah, he also snuck away from her which meant.

"I don't know what's going to kill me first" the pinkette muttered as he began his journey back to the guild Panther Lily following, studying the younger features of the dragon slayer.

The exceed wondered how long exactly until they caught up with part of the original timeline, right now he knew Gajeel wouldn't be part of the guild as the iron dragon slayer's past wasn't exactly a secret.

"So exactly how different is the guild in this time?" Panther Lily decided to ask, he never really asked about people's past seeing as they were usually always in some sort of fight against an adversary.

"Not much, but you might want to avoid Mira unless you want to fight" Natsu deadpanned, that was something else he wasn't looking forward to.

Sure he had liked picking fights with her in the past, but now it just felt weird if he did.

"I find that hard to believe" sure Lily had heard a few random tales of Mira's personality and abilities in the past, he would soon find out exactly why she was called The Demon.

Natsu just gave him a look" You'll believe it when we get there" though now he was going to have to make up a story on how he found Panther Lily.

And knowing Happy he'd be hard to pry off the older exceed, since beside's fish the little blue exceed had always had an admiration of anyone who was powerful and a cat.

The funny thoughts kept the much darker one's from arising, denial though was impossible when something you have inside you is slowly beginning to fester like an itch.

 **(Tenrou Island)**

On Tenrou Island unlike Natsu, Zeref had a better idea of what may have happened.

What he didn't understand was why, there was only one thing that could change the past yet choose to leave someone with memories of the timeline they had been in.

The Goddess of Time, Aeternitas.

Which was what confused the black mage; he had already been cursed by one god to an immortal life and bringer of death.

Why would a God who controlled time intervene? His actions would weren't what one wouldn't call pure especially with what he was going to unleash.

Yet it wasn't something that would warrant the attention of the divine like his experiments four hundred years ago had, which meant she was acting out of her own accord.

Zeref never really feared anything, he wished for death after all he no longer wanted to live in a world that rejected him.

It wasn't like he would leave any loose ends; his death signaled the death of all his creations.

But if a God had decided to play their hand, what exactly would be in store for him this time around.

And most importantly, looking out towards the sea the blue sky was all that was visible in the horizon.

"What will happen when we meet again, Natsu?" no one could answer his question, but he was sure of one thing.

This timeline would be different; he could already feel the first stirrings of the curse of the flames.

And the dark mage wasn't the only one to feel the stirrings those from the books in the guild Tartaros, as well as Deliora even locked in ice barley alive.

They could all feel the flicker.

This time Zeref might get his wish, because E.N.D wouldn't be silenced any longer.

 **First time writing a back in time fanfic I hope I did well to entertain you my readers. Your support and reviews mean everything to me and I always want to do my best to not disappoint.**


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated, for those who have been following for a long time know I'm probe to illness

rest assured chapter 3 is finished and ready for posting but I haven't been able to due to my health, I hope I haven't angered any of my readers but as much as I love fanfiction my health takes priority

please know that an update will be done either this or next month I just need the rest at the time being forgive me once again


	4. Realizations

**Realizations**

Natsu and Panther Lily stood outside the guild, the exceed looking at his companion with a bewildered expression on how he would join the guild.

"And that'll work?" Panther Lily asked Natsu who nodded.

"Most of the time gramp's doesn't ask the real reason you want to join the guild, so that should cover it" to be honest the dragon slayer was hoping it would be that simple.

With that little hope in mind they both entered the guild; the afternoon sun did little to hide the failed sneak attempt as a few heads turned towards the dragon slayer.

Luckily for the most part his friend's hadn't noticed him yet, as Natsu looked around for Makarov seeing the old man sitting near the bar drinking.

Hopefully he'd be too drunk to even question Panther Lily, after all it wasn't everyday an exceed asked to join.

Well minus Carla but she wasn't here yet and Happy was a member by default.

"Things don't seem too different" Panther Lily noticed as besides there being people he didn't know, or the one's he did were younger the guild seemed the same for the most part.

At least until…

"Say it!" a few eyes had turned to a very familiar scene, well for those who were used to it at least.

Natsu sweatdropped as Panther Lily figured he should probably listen to Natsu more often, at least in this time line.

"Erza? Aren't you going a bit too far?" Cana question sweat falling from her face along with everyone else, the red head had gotten the upper hand on Mira pinning the girl to the ground.

"Never! I demand retribution!" there was only one thing that would tick Erza off that badly.

"You really should stop fighting Mira" Lisanna sighed looking at her sister who had an annoyed and slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"She's the one going crazy over a piece of cake!" Mira shouted as she tried to get out of Erza's hold.

Seriously who went this crazy over a piece of cake!?

"I see Erza hasn't change" Panther Lily chuckled at the scene, though it was strange to see Mira like this.

It reminded him of when he first joined the guild; the Erza Knightwalker he worked with had been very different than the Erza Scarlet he now knew.

"Nope, she's as crazy as ever" Natsu said a little too loudly as a certain red heads mysterious enhanced hearing to all things her, turned to look at him.

"Natsu! Why'd you sneak off and what's this about me being crazy!" the already ticked off red head nearly shouted, as she walked over failing to notice the black exceed.

Something the others did but didn't give it to much thought, as they waited for the usual to happen.

Mira standing up muttering something about crushing Erza into a tin can, then selling her off for scrap metal.

Natsu sighed; great he was already attracting attention to himself.

"I didn't sneak off and look!" just to get attention off him he lifted an unamused Panther Lily in front of him.

At that Erza blinked" Hello, my name's Panther Lily I was looking to join the guild" the exceed said in his usual voice.

Erza blinked as the others seeing the danger was over walked over, or in Happy's case flew.

"Oh wow, you look like me" Happy said looking at the black exceed who was now flying on his own.

Though his wings were large than kitten Happy's.

"Where'd you find him?" Cana asked as she looked at the black furred version of Happy.

"Outside" Natsu muttered hoping Erza wouldn't rage, again luckily she didn't.

"Did you hatch from an egg like me?" Happy asked eye's practically sparkling as he took in the sword and scar, to the kitten he was the definition of cool.

"Yes, I'd be happy to tell you more once I speak with your master" Panther Lily said, Happy flying around in excitement cheering the entire time.

The display let both Lily and Natsu breathe a sigh of relief; at least no one suspected anything.

Though as the two went to move Natsu was held back by a very familiar shorter girl, oh right Lisanna.

"Uh, Hey Lisanna" this was really awkward, they never really spoke much after she came back from her not death.

And since he knew how she was like during their childhood, it was another thing he really didn't want to relive like Erza's past beatings.

Then again those were his fault anyway.

"You didn't forget what day it is" Lisanna said it more as a sentence than a question.

Natsu blanch looking for panther lily who was talking to master, as he tried to remember but couldn't.

"The day I beat Erza" he said as it was something he would say in this situation, he remembered that much at least.

Lisanna sighed as the others either laughed and or Mira's case smirked" Yeah, the day you beat Erza is the day she admits I'm better" the oldest of the takeover siblings boasted as she was soon sent flying.

"Take that!" yelled Erza as once again began their battle.

"And she yells at me when I pick fights" Gray muttered to himself as the red head was sort of a hypocrite at times.

This was going to take some getting used to, were Natsu thoughts as Lisanna started talking.

"What?" he asked as he hadn't heard.

"I said we were going to go fishing this afternoon remember" Lisanna said as Natsu really didn't but decided to go along with it.

"Okay" help, even though no one could hear.

"Can Panther Lily come with us?" Happy asked popping out from wherever he had disappeared to.

"Go with you where?" the black furred exceed had returned, turned out Makarov really hadn't changed much, he didn't even ask his reasons for joining.

And had once again regained his white fairy tail mark on his back.

"Fishing" Natsu told the exceed as from the look Happy was giving they really wouldn't have a choice.

"Alright, best to get to know my guild mates" he said and it was actually true, everyone here was different from their older selves.

It was like he was relearning who they were, even Natsu felt the same he hadn't been around these versions in years.

The four leaving behind two very fight crazy teenage girls, currently fighting over nothing.

But that was Fairy tail for ya.

 **(Later)**

At least the walk to the lake hadn't been filled with awkwardness; Lisanna and Happy were both to busy asking Panther Lily questions.

Like where he came from, did he hatch from an egg, would Happy get as big as him?

Did he know how to fight, had been Happy's question as the four of them were sitting on a grassy ledge overlooking the lake each one with their own make shift fishing poles.

"I'm quite versed in combat actually" Panther Lily answered Happy's question.

"How do you fight? Aren't you to tiny?" Lisanna asked as Happy was too busy admiring the older exceed, not even noticing the tug on his string.

That was probably the first time Natsu saw Happy ignore fish, well there was that one time with Carla.

"Well-"before he could answer the tug on Happy's string began strong almost causing the blue exceed to let go, as tiny blue paws grabbed it quickly.

"It's a big one!" Happy cheered trying to tug only to be sent flying as Natsu caught him.

It was now a tug a war with the fish winning as Lisanna tried to help, the three tugging only for the fish to keep pulling them.

Just as they were going to let go a rather strong tug had the three falling back as a large red fanged fish was in the air, only to fall behind them.

Natsu recognized it from past, err, future fishing experiences as Lisanna and Happy gaped at Panther Lily.

The exceed was in his battle form the broken make shift rod now on the ground, well that was it didn't matter what they did they screwed up the time line now.

"Oh wow!" Happy was flying around Panther Lily finally settling to drool on the buff exceed's shoulder, like he did Loke in the future when he found out about him being Leo.

If anything this was the worst day of Natsu's life, while it was the best one for Happy.

"I guess that answer's my question" Lisanna smiled as in a poof of pink smoke their buff friend was back to travel size.

"Transformation magic" was all Lily said not revealing anything else.

"Can you teach me!?" the question had come from Happy his eyes were shining as bright as stars, it was official this was the coolest person Happy had ever met.

Natsu and Lily were taken aback at the question they had already messed up enough, what would happy if Panther lily said yes.

Looking at the fish" Aren't you hungry instead Happy" Natsu said knowing fish would be the only other thing that would distract him, for now.

At that the group walked over to the large dead fish" this is the biggest one yet, way to go Happy!" Natsu praised trying to get back into the rhythm of the timeline.

"Don't cook it" the small blue exceed said wanting a raw part of it for himself.

"How are we gonna split it?" Lisanna asked at that a large sword split the fish in half, once again being Panther lily who solved the issue.

The black furred exceed supposed he had more leeway than Natsu, seeing as Edolas wasn't connected to earthland anymore.

It was possible that they were worrying for nothing, this was now an alternate timeline no matter what they did but for now the future stayed a secret.

"So resourceful" Lisanna praised, it was like Panther Lily would be the perfect role model for Happy seeing as the two were the same species.

"Alright guess I better get it cooking" Natsu would have eaten it the way it was, as Happy was already digging in his question forgotten for now.

Taking in a deep breath what happened next was something none of them could have accounted for, the fish was hit with a fire dragon roar for only a second immediately cooked.

But the flames were much stronger than usual at least for that moment in time, as the dragon slayer lifted his head letting the fire fly into the air harmlessly.

Even Natsu didn't have complete control over his magic; it ended a minute later, the pillar long gone as the dragon slayer looked at his companions.

They were all surprised once again, only this time Panther Lily was among them.

It was way weaker than he was in the future but at the moment he was almost half as strong on as his original magic, back when he first met Lucy.

Looked like not everything had changed back to normal, whatever had done this either didn't or couldn't completely erase his magic back to the way it had been.

Just great" uh, I went overboard?" he tried to cover up, but from the look Lisanna was giving him he wasn't going to get out of this one.

He suddenly remembered why despite having been best friends, it was a bad idea for things like this to happen around Lisanna.

She was as bad as Erza and Mira when it came to stuff like this, the never ending questions that were going to follow.

And he was really going to lie his butt off now.

 **(Era)**

A young girl was flipping through books, searching, scanning as the glasses she wore made the reading faster.

Where was it, where was it? A large pile of books was behind her she was just glad he was gone.

She couldn't risk him finding out, as she picked up another book and began to scan it then she stopped.

She read careful the text, what it spoke of the reason some would remember! This was it she had found it; she jumped with joy then stopped appalled by her actions.

She was a grown woman for heaven's sakes, well in mind as she read the text" Aeternitas the goddess of Time, time gods do not usually interfere with the affair's of mortal's unlike the gods of famine or death" she hummed if that was true then? she saw the text continued.

" _But if another god has caused an imbalance in the timeline a time god or goddess will interfere in an attempt to correct the timeline but this can have worst consequences, those who are chosen to keep their memories of the future for specific reasons run the risk of interfering with the plan those who use time magic are unaffected and also run the risk of changing the rewritten timeline. In the end it all comes down to those who kept their memories to keep the timeline from exploding and righting the wrongs brought on by the actions of another god. The end result can be what was hoped or the entire timeline could be sent into a spire of destruction and even have the timeline permanently erased"_

So that's why she remembered but who else did? She cursed her luck, she now knew what was going on but the question was why.

The war had not been so bad that Aeternitas had to interfere; she once again continued there had to be something she was missing.

What god had caused a change in the timeline, why would Aeternitas risk turning back the hands of time if it could end in destruction.

She looked at her hands; her powers were weaker but much stronger than they should be.

Was it possible that in order to retain her memories some of her old/future magic had to remain?

It would be hard to hide but he could not know about this! She hid the book, placing it among the wrong shelve so it wouldn't be found.

She would have to find out who else remembered it wasn't safe, to those who had their memories.

Ultear didn't know where to start.

 **(Unknown location)**

Aeternitas watched the being's in front of her, asleep in cocoons of suspended animation.

Some things couldn't be reversed that was her biggest weakness despite being a goddess, those she chose to keep their memories kept a portion of their future magic, and in this case.

The woman's hair flowed behind her seemingly going from white to dull black the white again.

A side effect until the timeline regained its footing, the woman looked back to the large white spears keeping the five creatures before her asleep.

She felt sorry for what would happen to their children, but the old timeline had been heading into disaster she hoped things would work this time.

Not end in disaster like it had many, many millennium ago, the last time she had done this it lead to the complete erase of a timeline.

"Mortals, they always seem to be the reason for our power and their own destruction, if only they could behave like good children" unlike some gods she held little contempt for humans.

She controlled time she saw all the twist and turns, but even she didn't know how an altered timeline would end.

But it was enough for her to see all sides of humanity, as much as some of the other's hated the mortal's she herself could never bring herself to completely despise them.

She placed a hand on each of the large creatures sleeping faces and sighed; looking at the one they called king.

"I can only hope you will all understand, when the time comes for me to bring you out of your sleep "she truly felt sorry but this was the only way.

"Tick tock, tick tock, show me the clock" she said as she saw the original future, all the bloodshed, all the sadness, all because one of them went too far.

Would this timeline be doomed to extinction or would things go differently this time, only time would tell.

It's ironic, no?

 **As said in my authors note I am sorry, I got sick and it's a normal thing for me it's a chronic illness that I must live with.**

 **Now for those asking about Aeternitas I would guess since Chronos works so much with humans giving them power, Aeternitas would have been created as a permanent god of time and some cultures have several gods of time by different names.**

 **As for the timeline exploding well you'll see. Also I did give her limitations she's a god but even they have restrictions her's is with magic she can't undo it completely if she wants' people to keep their memories, so many of you can probably guess what she meant when she was sorry about what would happen to their children. Until next time**


End file.
